Otome Pinkuyuki
'Otome Pinkuyuki '''is a 16-year old student at the International Academy, she's one of the most recognized Idols of the school, she's a Main character of PriPara: Chance to Shine! She's a Lovely-Type Idol and her preferred Brand is Fairy Field Appearance Outside PriPara, Helena has long, curly orange hair decorated with a white diadem and brown eyes which are usually teary. During Spring and Summer, she wears a white blouse with no sleeves and the embroidered letters "FF" in a corner, a cyan coloured country skirt and sandals with a floral motif. During Autumn and Winter, she wears a white dress with a pastel coloured flower pattern on it under a pastel pink wool sweater, she wears knee-long socks with pastel green shoes which have a flower button on the right side. Inside PriPara, her hair ties into twintails and becomes pastel pink, her eyes become cream yellow and she acquires a little blush in her face. She has pinion skin and her height is 1.67 meters Personality Otome is the extremely shy kind of girl, being really afraid of talking or getting involved in issues that will possibly make her state an opinion. She tends to go pale, in a state of forever repeating words and hardly pronouncing a single sentence. The only times where she could show her brave side is on extreme confidence updates which usually lasted less than 10 minutes. As her Idol Life went on, she is discovering her inner courage, and has learned how to encourage people instead of having her to be encouraged, she thanks her wonderful friends for helping her. History Otome was always admiring PriPara Idols and their courage to step up on the stage and sing out while expressing all of their feelings while she was just a shy girl who wasn't able to pronounce even a single word, one day, her PriTicket arrived and, making a decision, she went in with the intention of shining in her own way. These plans were ruined after her first Live, the only Live in which she could be herself, when she was discovered by her manager, Dolphy, he told her the only way to become a great Idol was becoming a Cool Idol, following his "advice", Otome started trying to act as a Cool Idol and losing fans because her shows were "Losing a Spark", this suddenly changed when Otome met Narumi and made her realize who she really was: A Lovely Idol, after leaving Dolphy, she's ready to show her true self once again. Relationships * Narumi López: They met in Narumi's first day of school, since then, Narumi has helped Otome to overcome her shy self and Otome has helped Narumi with being an Idol. * Natsu Kirahoshi: At first Natsu couldn't care less about Otome, however, after Flore decided to pair with Otome for a Cup, Natsu has been gtting along well with her * Flore Bokerdole: Se couldn't really believe she chose her as pair for the Bubbling Cup, however, after doing a Live together, they seem to be closer. Idol Data Significant Coords * Fairy Field Cyalume Coord-Her main Cyalume Coord * Retro Ribbon Coord-Her Casual Coord inside PriPara Others Theme Color: Pastel Pink Manager: Kimo Quotes * ''"Shyness...become my ally" -Before performing * "THANK YOU! Eek! N-No offense to your Brand, of course..." -After Narumi said they would wear Fairy Field Trivia * She tends to go pale * Some people suspect her origins are from the Balkans * Se indirectly gave Narumi her PriTicket * Her first design was made to resemble Yayoi Kise from the anime Smile! Pretty Cure Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Character Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idols